Broken
by TheBananaIntrovert
Summary: He smiled, a smile that could make any human's heart flutter. But behind that smile lies a broken soul. Assassination Classroom fanfict nuff said. Ummmmm probably be NagiKae... Hmmmmmm...probably... P.S. I know I suck at descriptions P.P.S. Credits to the person that owns the cover pic (rating may change)
1. Welcome Back to Japan again

**So this story is set 8 years after the Assassination Classroom and the students of Class-E are either** **22/23 years old. So with that said ON** **WITHZ** **ZE STORIEZ**

* * *

A man standing at 179cm with short and spiky sky blue hair, exited the airport nervously. He remembered his mom, his dad, his friends and his middle school teachers.

' _They probably won't even remember me, nor will they_ _even_ _recognize me.'_ He chuckled. ' _It's been 5 years.'_ He continued then smiled.

He started walking to the group of people who were also waiting to get picked up by the cabs. It took a couple minutes before Nagisa found himself in cab travelling to his old home.

On the way to his house he noticed a couple of billboards which actually caught his attention. There was this billboard which shows Sugaya Sosuke's newest masterpiece, another held the lastest technology Itona Tech has made, he also saw a couple of his 3-E friends on billboards. Although one billboard actually got his full attention. It was an advertisement for an upcoming movie with the actress _Mase Haruna_ playing as the main protagonist.

Nagisa sat there absorbing the information that he just saw. After 5 years Nagisa was not one to process information this slow(that was a no no for his career/job), so after a nano-second he realized that Yukimura Akari returned to acting and became pretty famous a couple years(maybe months...weeks... days...) after he left.

This was all news to him. His friends were now successful in life and here he was a bit too late to congratulate them for their success. He on the other hand had nothing he could be proud of. Sure he finished university at a prestigious college abroad, he even graduated valedictorian. But that was not the thing he was pertaining to. It was his job for the past 8 years and still his present job.

 **(AN: before Nagisa left Japan he already was an assassin)**

He was and still is an _assassin._ The government's (world's) top assassin, as a matter of fact. The same assassin who finished a supposedly year long mission in 2 weeks. He is also the same assassin who assassinated his _**"targets"**_ in broad daylight. He was feared in his line of work. Doing his job cleanly... never leaves a trace. Whatever the client wants, the client gets. Whether it be staged as an accident or not, he does it without a single complaint. Still he _killed._ Every single one of his missions was a success. But there was not a mission where blood was not spilt.

So a word of advice...never be a person on his hit list, because he is _**The Shadow**_ **.**

* * *

 **Nagisa's PoV**

After a couple of minutes I arrived at the front door of my old house. I reached my hand out for the door bell, hesitating for a couple of seconds before ringing it. I waited before I heard shuffling from the other side of the door.

The door opened and revealed my mom.

"Na-nagisa?" She asked wide eyed. I saw a few tears forming on the corners of her eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Hey mom. Its been a while." I said with a tiny wave. She sobbed, ran towards me and I almost lost my balance when she tackled me with a hug. "I missed you so much." She cried. "Me too mom. I missed you too."

After a while. She finally let go and invited me inside. I started roaming my eyes around the house. It was still the same. Apart from the new paintings and photos that hung from the wall. I was starting to reminisce the past. How my mom turned from a psychotic controlling mom to an actual genuine and caring one.

"Why didn't you call me and said that you where coming back. I could have been more prepared and made you the best meal you could eat. And then there's-" Mom snapped me out of my thoughts with her rambling while she was panicking inside the kitchen for something to cook.

"Mom you're rambling." I chuckled. She then turned to me and laughed. "Oh dear! Im sorry Nagisa but I have to ask a favor from you." Mom said with a apologetic smile.

"Sure mom. What is it?" I asked. "Look I know you're jetlagged and want to rest as soon as possible but can you go and get this ingredients from the local market nearby?" She asked while scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Sure thing mom." I said then she proceeded to give me the list of all the things that I needed to buy a long with the money I needed.

After a goodbye and take care. I went in search for the ingredients that I needed.

* * *

After half an hour I was almost done with getting the food my mom needed without any sort of trouble... or so I thought.

There I saw Karma with his absurd bright red hair **(AN: This coming from the guy who has sky blue hair)** Sugino who has his baseball cap on, Rio, Okuda and a girl with a cap and sunglasses on, which I'm pretty sure is Kayano, standing in the middle of the sea of people.

 _And I think they see me too..._

* * *

 **On a night just like this there was a groan only the students of Class-E could hear. It was a groan ... from Koro-Sensei's stomach...** _ **Kidding**_

 **So this idea came across my mind while I was bored on a very quiet night. So I made this. So here's a few things that I want to clear up.**

 **1\. English is not my first language.**

 **2\. Im open to any kind of criticism that can help me with this story (just don't go too far)**

 **also open to people who wants to co-write on this story or their stories. Also proofreaders and editors are welcome**

 **4\. You're welcome to comment suggestions**

 **5\. I know this is short but it's still the first chapter.**

 **6\. May or may not let you guys submit characters for this fic. I still haven't got a concrete plot for this.**

 **7\. If you made it this far here's a cookie *hands you a cookie***

 **weird -Baka-chan ○(•~•)○**

 **P.S. please help me with my story cover ples.**

 **P.P.S. A lot of OOC-ness hehehe...** **(pls dunt kel meh😨😱)**


	2. Ze Box

**To all those people who fav and followed thank you very much. And to BlackBird66 the review was much appreciated also thanks for the suggestion, might do that next chap.**

 **Also becauseeeeeeeee I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter and Im too lazy to add one. Imma add it here**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM. THIS SERVES AS A DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY. IM NOT GONNA PUT DISCLAIMERS AFTER THIS...**

 _ehem..._

 **ON WETH TEH STOREH...**

 **P.S. I changed Nagisa's height to 179cm hehehe...**

* * *

 _ **And I think they see me too...**_

 **Karma's PoV**

 _I blinked once... twice... thrice..._

 _'Ok, I'm a hundred percent sure that my eyes are playing tricks on me.'_ I thought as I looked across the street to see familiar sky blue hair. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to get a good look at his face. Of course it failed, the guy just went and turned around. So I shrugged it off and started a conversation with Rio.

"So Rio, how was studying abroad?" I questioned. "Hmmmm... it was fine for the most part. But there was this one dude; he's a valedictorian from another school by the way. He was the talk of the whole student body. But you know, he was almost like you Karma." -Rio

"Hmmm... how so?" Now this actually piqued my interest. "Well, I heard that he frequently skips classes and when he is in class he just stares out the window... not bothering to actually listen to the teachers. But when tests comes he normally aces them. A source told me that his scores normally ranges from 95% to 100%." She told me this while having an evil glint in her eyes.

"Hn. Do you have more info you can give bout' this dude. Maybe a name would be nice." I started to think about why does Rio think that this guy was a lot like me. I mean maybe he's just your average genius that has a lot of things in his mind, to actually focus on something.

"Can't give you a name. But I heard he's Japanese and his quite the cutie." Rio said while wriggling her eyebrows.

"Maaa~ enough of that. Would you guys like dinner?" I asked everyone.

"Sure Karma-kun." -Okuda

"Yeah and it's my treat guys." Sugino said and that made Rio and Kaede cheer.

"Then you have to buy a lot of pudding for dessert. Su~gi~no~" Kaede cheered happily. Everyone sweat drop at that. _'Well at least she's happy now.'_

* * *

 **Nagisa's PoV**

I looked behind me to make sure that Karma or the others was not following. I let out a sigh of relief when I found out that I was safe.

 _'Well that's a relief. I don't think they recognize me yet... that's good. Welp have to head home now.'_ I thought as I started to make my way home.

When I was at the front door, I knocked a couple of times before opening it. "I'm home!" I shouted as I put the paper bag that contains the food on the kitchen counter.

"Oh! Nagisa you're back. That's good. You should head upstairs, get some sleep. You must be tired, no?"

"Yeah, I'll go do that. Thanks mom." I said with a smile.

"I'm just gonna call you if dinners ready." She said as she started to prepare the ingredients for dinner. "Yeah,sure." I whispered.

I started to go up the stairs towards my old bedroom. When I finally entered my room I felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. I suddenly remembered the good and bad memories. Those times when I invited my friends over, when mom was still in her _"controlling mom"_ phase, those memories with _her._ I shook my head at the last thought.

I sighed at the sight of my room. It still looks the same as I've left it. Bed near the window, a table at the corner although it changed after junior high. My room now has a tinge of personality. It now has a couple of pictures and posters here there, the color scheme of my room now is sky-blue like my hair and it's kinda sky-ish themed... it soothes me in a way.

I lied down on my bed and decided to unpack later. Sleep started to overcome me a few seconds later.

* * *

 **Karma's PoV**

As we started eating we talked about a lot of things. I also manage to prank Sugino while we bonded... hmmmm his face while eating spaghetti with some wasabi and chili powder was hilarious.

"Hey, are you guys free tomorrow?" Asked Sugino.

"I can't really go tomorrow. I'm still trying to find a job. But why'd ya asked?" -Rio

"Well, I was planning on visiting the Class-E mountain." Sugino said

"That sounds nice. Luckily I'm on my week-off. So yes I can go tomorrow." Kayano clapped her hands while her eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah, sure I can go. I haven't really been there for quite a while now." I said while eating my dessert.

"I-i can't r-really go tomorrow. M-my bosses wants me to give them a-a r-report about mine and T-takebayashi-kun's research." Manami stuttered while smiling apologetically. "Well, I think that leaves us three. Say Sugino do you still have the spare key for the classroom?" -me

"Yeah, Isogai-kun told me that my key should still work since they still haven't change the lock." -Sugino

"Good it's decided then. We'll go there tomorrow. But for now WE NEED MORE PUDDING!" Kayano exclaimed. "You mean, YOU need more pudding." Rio said teasingly.

We all laughed when Kayano started blushing. After that we chatted more then parted ways. _'Im actually looking forward for tomorrow.'_

* * *

 **Nagisa's PoV**

When my mother woke me up it was only past 7pm. I ate my dinner rather quickly while having small talk with my mom. After finishing dinner and freshening up, I then started to get my sleeping attire from my closet (Which consists of a black tank top and blue pajama bottoms). While changing in to my clothes my eyes caught sight of a box on top of my closet. So after dressing up I went and grabbed the box, then I sat on my bed and started opening it.

After opening it that's when I realized that it was some of my treasured stuff. I started taking out the things that was inside. My middle school year book, all the books Koro-Sensei gave us, an anti-sensei knife, anti-sensei gun and bb pellets. But when I looked at the box to see if there was anything left, my expression darkened. Inside the box was the knife Koro-Sensei entrusted me with... it was also the knife that I used on my first kill.

 **(Baka-chan: Well technical it was the second cause Koro-Sensei was your first kill and do you guys know that Nagisa almo- *suddenly feels like a snake is coiling around my neck* *sees Nagisa's death glare***

 **Nagisa: *still sending death glares* Stop now or else*growls while showing Baka a knife.* Are seriously gonna spoil your entire story?**

 **Baka-chan: O-on with the s-story *silently apologizes to Nagisa*)**

After putting the knife down I instantly saw Koro-Sensei's old clothes along with his crescent moon tie and also my old **notebook**. After digging through some of the other things. I found my blackmail photo of Karma blushing _'Seriously! Karma's rubbing on to me'_ I chuckled. I also found some things from back in high school.

After getting tired of digging through the things in the box. I decided to get some rest. When a sudden thought came to my mind _'I should really visit the classroom and Koro-Sensei... yeahhhhh maybe tomorrow."_ With that thought in my mind, I started to drift off to sleep.

 _What Nagisa did not know is that his day will surely be eventful._

* * *

 _ **PLES**_ _**RED**_ _ **ZE**_ _**AUTHOR'S NOTEZ ZOWN VELOW.**_

 **So for people that want to send their characters. I may or may not do that in the near future.**

 **So I just want to say is that on Nagisa's 2nd POV starting from the second paragraph onwards. I was kinda tired because I just got back from the airport and it was like 8 hours maybe 7 hours of travelling. So there might be more errors than usual. But for the most part I don't really have a excuse, I just really suck.**

 **Also the cover photo is actually what Nagisa looks like, so ignore Nagisa being short haired cause hiz hair iz kinza long yah? But still not as long as his hair back in the day. Also credits to the owner of the cover photo.**

 **Fun fact (just adding a little extra)**

 **Evolution of Nagisa's height...** _in this story_ **(hahahah)**

 **181cm**  
 **180cm**  
 **160cm**  
 **180cm**  
 **162cm**  
 **177cm**  
 **179cm**

 **And that is proof of how indecisive I am hahahhaha**

 **Btw if there are characters who are OOC in this chap dunt cha worry there's more to come** **hahahahhahaaha.**

 **Stay weird -Baka-chan**

 **P.S. After this chapter my updates will be weekly. Also I'm still getting used to 's format**


	3. Da who?

**Thank you for those who faved and followed. Love ya'll**

 **Blackbird66** **:** **Thank you for continuing your support for this story. And thank you for also being patient**

 **MiA: I'm actually torn on Karmanami and Karurio because I ship them both and I ahhh I don't know what to dooooo.**

 **Yuzuhara-san: Thanks for liking the plot. And to answer your question read to find out huehuehuehue** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Guest: You're awesome hehheh**

□■□■□■□■□■°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°□■□■□■□■□■

 **Nagisa's PoV**

After waking up at 4am, I decided to do my morning routines then I changed my clothes to a navy blue tank top, black jogging pants and white and blue rubber shoes. I also put on my grey jacket.

I did my daily run on the way to the mountain. After an hour or so, I arrived at the base of the 3-E's mountain.

My walk up the mountain was slow. I silently took in the cold breeze, the refreshing sound of the nearby river, the relaxing chirping of the birds. Before I knew it I was in front of the old classroom.

It still looks the same, the same old wooden shack where the best year of my life happened. Taking a deep breath, I started to walk to the front. I checked the door first. I tried to open it but it was locked. I checked the windows but they were also locked. _'I've got no choice then."_ _So I started to pick locks._

 _ **...Click...**_

I smiled at the sound and started opening the door. A sudden wave of nostalgia flooded my whole being. I started looking around. As I was walking down the corridor, I noticed how well maintained the building was.

I was entering the classroom when I noticed a floorboard slightly sticking out. So I went over to investigate. While doing so I noticed that the floorboard was detachable unlike the others.

I started to pull the wood out of its place. I instantly saw a small dusty white box with a lion-ish logo on top of it. I grabbed it then placed the floorboard back. When I opened the box memories of said box suddenly came back to me.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"Hey Nagisa!" Karma called "Wait up!"_

 _I was walking towards my house when I heard Karma. I stopped then turned around and waved. When Karma finally caught up to me he threw a small white box with a logo on top of it._

 _"Happy birthday Nagisa~" he said with his signature smirk._

 _'Wait... it's my birthday?" I thought. Then I heard Karma laughing rather loud. "Hhahahaha I c-cant beli *wheeze* believe haahaha you forgot your own birthday hahaha."_

 _"I said it aloud, didn't I?" I asked the now recovered Karma. "Yes, yes you did. Anyways open the damn box. The whole E class bought that ya know." Karma said._

 _"You guys know you didn't have to." I said as I started opening the box. After looking at what was inside the box, I was quite surprised. Inside the box was a black ring_ _ **(AN: or is it called a band/finger band/ring band whatever.)**_ _and a black earring_ _ **(AN: The earring is for men btw. It looks just like the ring and yes I suck at describing things)**_ _._

 _"Ummmm... ehhh... a-ano K-Karma, w-why ahhh give me t-this." I stuttered while looking at Karma wide eyed. "Oh! It's both Kayano's idea. She said that the former class-E's best assassin should look bad ass. It's either that or Rio, who helped her pick the gift, wanted to take pictures of an embarrassed or flustered Nagisa... which is right now." And on cue the whole class-E went out of their respective hiding places. They then shouted a happy birthday._

 _"Ummm... this is kinda embarrassing." I blushed while scratching the back of my head._

 _ **Click... Click... Click**_

 _I looked at my left and saw Karma and Rio snapping pictures. "Um... please stop."_

 _"Uhhh c'mon Nagisa dont be a party pooper. Put the ring and earring on then we'll treat you for something to eat." As Karma said that the whole class cheered._

 _"Yeah Nagisa put it on."_

 _"Do it Nagisa."_

 _"Just wear it."_

 _Due to peer pressure Nagisa fainted..._

 _..kidding.._

 _"Ok, fine I'll wear it." I said while sighing. So I started wearing the ring and the earring. "Are you guys happy now."_

 _"Yes, yes we are." They chorused. "Now let's go eat!" Sugino shouted_

 _While walking to the restaurant they picked Kayano suddenly approached me._

 _"Hey Nagisa." -Kayano._

 _"Yea?" -me_

 _"The earing and ring looks good on you." She winked then ran away. While I stood there with a stupid grin on my face._

 _'I'm never gonna take these off." I thought._

My eyes slightly widen at the realization that I have both of them on. Curiosity suddenly overcome me, so took a look inside the box. Inside I saw a couple of pictures of me with everyone. Most of them from the day I got the gifts. While looking through the photos I got sleepy. So I went to former seat, sat there while my arms and face was planted on the desk. Then slept.

□■□■□■□■□■°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°□■□■□■□■□■

 **Karma's PoV**

On my way to the class' mountain I bumped into Kayano. "Oh Karma! I didn't know you go through this route." Kayano mocked surprise. "I know that you know that I take this route to school." I retorted. She just laughed the stuck her tongue out.

"Let's get going. It's almost 7 o'clock." I told her while looking at my watch. She nodded then we started walking towards our destination.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at the base of the mountain and the sight that welcomed me, surprised me. The whole class-E was here with Rio and Manami.

"Rio? Manami? I thought you guys were not coming?" Kayano asked surprise evident on her face.

"Oh our schedules became free is all." Rio said not bothering to elaborate. Kayano was about to ask something when Rio cut her off. "Isogai said that today was also the day that we have to clean the classroom so it don't ask why they're here." Kayano immediately blushed.

"O-Ok let's g-go." She stuttered and started walking up the mountain. We all laughed at her before following. While walking along the path we started to chat about our life. When we reached the class-E building we immediately stopped.

"Um guys why is the classroom open?" Hara asked nervously. We looked at one another before we stealthily walked inside the classroom, careful to mask our presence.

When we reached the inside of the classroom we saw a hooded figure slumped on one of the desk.

"Who the fuck is that?" Terasaka shouted.

□■□■□■□■□■°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°□■□■□■□■□■

 **And here's my update for the week. Favs, Follows and Reviews are very much welcome. Btw I dunt edit su if there are errors blame my laziness...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I think I forgot something….** _ **meh….**_

 **Stay weird –Baka-chan**


End file.
